A Cup of Tea
by Justadream1
Summary: Just when things couldn't get any worse, the fate of mankind rested in the palms of a child- Either way, humanity is screwed. Reincarnation!OC


**Just when things couldn't get any worse, the fate of mankind rested in the palms of a child- Either way, humanity is screwed. Reincarnation!OC**

**Disclaimer: Me love SNK, Me no have SNK.**

**March forward! Giraffes! Penguins! Turtles!**

In our little backyard of tomatoes and tulips, there's a wooden swing strung up high onto the only existing tree in this small expanse. The backyard was our childhood, my brother and I would argue who'd push, mother would smile endearingly at us while attempting to tame the sweet pea vines for the umpteenth time only to give up altogether.

Grandfather would be inside with whatever classic shoved up his nose and a bird- which I oh-so-hated- would constantly chirp, more like screech because of it's need for attention.

Brother had an aspiring dream to become a lawyer- while I still wandered aimlessly from one place to another, it was obvious what had to be done. Mother wouldn't be able to support us both with her income even if she denies the fact.

Fast forward a few years and I'm training in the military because why not.

But in this backyard, instead of red dotting the ground and flower's flourishing from every direction, there's a sorry sight of a garden consisting of herbs. Small and shabby looking it was a wonder how they could've survived this long with the freezing temperature.

I had a mother and brother.

I have a father and a twin.

Father's a hunter, just like the numerous others in our tiny village because tradition called it.

Neither a white house with metal railings or a small apartment complex but a wooden cabin to our names.

My sister's a glutton, anything and everything to do with food looked like unicorns and candy corn to her.

I spend my days cooking and cleaning, realizing that I've somehow become the mother-figure in the family. Father would be off on another hunting exhibition because refugees have increased and rations are steadily decreasing.

I'd hear snippets of gossips about Titans and Wall Maria, but never would I push for answers because I had a sister to take care of and a garden to tend to.

It wasn't until I was eight that I realized my life was going straight to hell and that some deity in the sky was laughing at my demise.

It wasn't until my _own_ twin marched forward-face red with fury and determination, one fist raised up high into the air, declaring in a stubborn tone that she was joining the military- that she wasn't going to last a second in this cruel world, granted that she was the lucky ones who was spared or at least had some kind of skills up her sleeves, would it guarantee her safety throughout her career?

Upon the spur of the moment, I spouted out something that I would undeniably regret for the rest of my second life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My eyes narrowed, a frown marring my face.

"Yah, that's right! I'm not going to become a farmer, who cares about the outsiders- it's because of them that I don't get to eat anyway." She remarked with venom.

"I'm gonna go sign up for the military and no one is going to stop me, not even you, Sara."

I was now debating whether to slam my head against a brick wall or stab myself with the pruning shears just a feet away. My fingers twitched.

What had I done wrong? In my two years after realizing the situation I've come upon, I've dropped enough words of warnings and dangers around the military that I could recite every single risk in becoming one word-for-word.

_...No, you don't die when you enter their mouth._

_I don't want you dying on me..._

_How about not talking about the aspects that Titan's are completely superior to humankind? How about I'll tell you a story about a mermaid and a prince._

I heaved myself up from the ground, giving her an eye roll.

"Stop spouting nonsense when you know it's not true, blow off some steam and come back when you've calm down, then go apologize to father." I drawled, tearing off my gloves, noting how dirt still managed to get in-between my nails and leave smudged stains on my palms.

"I'm not! They're having a recruitment in four days, Ralf and I are leaving at the crack of dawn the day after tomorrow, it takes at least a day and a half to reach Herima."

I sifted through my mind for any recognition with a boy named Ralf when I didn't, my frown deepened, "Who's Ralf? Besides _that_ fact, you do realize the probability of you surviving is not too shy from zero." I deadpanned.

She pouted, shuffling her feet sheepishly before her personality turned a 360, "So what? I'll train and become better, they also have food and I'll become one of the best." Her chest puffing up in a boastful manner.

Her and food, when have they not been seen without one or the other.

I met her gaze and saw for once a child, naïve, fooled by the goodness of the world, denying what was too horrific even if thrusted into her face on a silver platter. We've had numerous conversations about this, either on the military or the wonders of the world outside of these walls just to sate her curiosity, she knew the danger- no, she was _well aware_ of it.

Then why? Why would she give up her life so easily? Does she think she'll survive- okay so she does, but the manga hadn't even ended, far from it actually.

By now I think my frown was permanently etched onto my face, I tore my gaze from her and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fine."

A beat of silence and she brightened up with the exuberance of what only a child could afford, opting to glomp me into a bear hug. "Haha, I knew you were going to agree sooner or later, one down another to go." She joked.

I wriggled uncomfortably in her grasp before giving up altogether and letting it be.

"I'm coming too."

"Eh?" She tilted her head in confusion, peering up at me.

"Someone's gotta pull you outta that hell hole when shit hits the fan." I murmured, ruffling her hair with a smirk.

**What what in the butt butt, so how's it going? I bet everyone know's at least who she's connected to 'wink' 'wink'. This is only the prologue, each chapter will consist of around 2,000 words, I guarantee it. So don't sweat it guys! **

**It probably sounds pretty serious but it isn't, just stick around and you'll find out.**

**REVIEW FOR NUTELLA!**


End file.
